


The Turtle Let This Happen

by SwampySweetSketch



Series: We Were Never Friends (Frenemy AU) [1]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Bentley's a well known criminal, Other, Sly is a Constable in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/pseuds/SwampySweetSketch
Summary: Cooper and Wiseturtle talk about a successful job.





	1. Bentley Wiseturtle, Apprehended

"Benjiro Kitsume, alias among the criminal Underground as Bentley Wiseturtle. A known body count of over 50, both civilians and common criminals. Known for assault, breaking and entering, murder, homicide-"

"Isn't that the same as murder Constable Cooper?"

"QUIET... terrorist attacks, possession of drugs, possession of weapons, possession of illegal weapons, kidnapping, identity fraud, refusal to comply with Interpol, assault on an Interpol officer."

"Who was trying to kill me-"

The file slapped in front of the smug criminal was large, edges of wrinkled paper sticking out on all sides with too many color-coded cases for him to care.

"Honestly Constable Cooper, it's as if you're angry at me for doing my life's work."

"I am angry. You're a dangerous individual that's been working in the dark for the past 20 years. Do you know how many lives you've ruined?"

"I've only intended to for the ones who deserved it."

"Countless families are mourning because of your operations."

"And that's fine. But do they know what their missing family has been doing behind their back?"

Fumbling cuffs, the dead light. Nothing but the thick silhouettes with pure hatred outlining their auras. A sickly blue against a broken green.

It was perfect.

"Tell me, Constable Cooper. How many of them know their husbands, their boyfriends, their friends... were carting off innocent women and children to God knows where?" maybe it was the horror of it that made it seem so funny for 'Mr. Wiseturtle'. "I was only doing what was right. Besides, how many of those women die? What about those children?"

"... They're all safe. Mostly."

"Let me guess. The situation they were in had made some sick, some weak."

The Constable never let himself falter, but why this man. Why this turtle easily tore him to eye level?

"Some were unresponsive."

"Ah... then Constable Cooper." the turtle tapped away on the metallic table. Oh the glory, the shit eating grin.

  
_**"What is my punishment?"** _


	2. He waited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted evidence. He got evidence. 
> 
> Now all he had to wait for was the one he needed to hand it off to.

It was too quiet to say everything was going to plan.

Bentley looked over the footage. Skimming over the off men that shuffled along the colorless screen.

They had their reasons for being recorded. And he had reasons to record.

He checked his phone for the time and put it down. Then picked it back up. Then down again.

"Boss..." he didn't turn to the meek rat that kept looking at the door to their tiny survellience room. "Dontcha think we gotta book it before Interpol gets 'ere?"

"I don't think I shall." Bentley fixed his glasses, the phone again in his gloved claws.

"Th-then what about me?"

"Mickers, do you want to leave? You've been free too since our gang left about 12 minutes ago."

"B-But what about you, boss?"

Bentley looked back to the screen containing the fuzzy faces of men pooling their money. Money made by poor individuals who only wanted to go home.

"I'm... I'm going to remain. If I don't keep this evidence then those fools get away with everything." he spied one corner of the screen goes dark. Someone possibly found his spycams this soon?

No...

"Mickers, go. Flee. I need someone to watch over the Softshells until I'm released from Interpol..."

The two stayed still. No one willing to push the other.

"B-boss... the gang's gonna implode if you get arrested."

"Then you have my combinations. My secrets. I have no uses for them for this next part of the plan. You can use them all you want. Except..."

"Boss?"

"Cooper. He's not to be harmed. I need him to trust me."

  
Slyvanio Cooper. A man, unlike others.   
Where those born among common ground or bred to upkeep family titles, Cooper had done the opposite of both.

Born of a long line of master thieves dating all the way back to Ancient Egypt, but now the carrier of the family name did not stand valiantly atop rooftops with bags filled to the brim with priceless jewels or gold knocked from any local crime boss.

Instead, he had lost his name along with its ideals, it's honor, it's moral.

The damn raccoon...

was a member of Interpol.

  
Bentley had plenty of flak with Constable Cooper. Far longer than what most others would know. But that petty rivalry the two hardheads shared was not the important business on hand.

It was this torn up trading center these freaks had set up in their frivolous pursuit of riches. Regardless of who paid for their greedy desires.

The door behind him had clicked close.

And there he knew, no one was there to hold him back.

The shadows across the cam came back, but this time it was too obvious.

 

"Welcome, Constable Cooper. I've been waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.
> 
> Guess you're still confused.
> 
> No worries.  
> We'll get into this AU's plot soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to We Were Never Friends  
> A weird AU that's gonna look into a very sharp left turn of the Cooper Gang's lives.


End file.
